dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Out Of Control
is a scoop in Dead Rising. The Wonderland Plaza Space Ride is running out of control, so Otis Washington sends Frank West over to find out what is wrong. Adam introduction cutscene When Frank examines the ride's control panel, a cut scene will play introducing the insane clown Adam MacIntyre. This clown obsesses over the Space Ride that he worked at, and will not allow anyone to stop it. Adam: Hahahahaha. But not anymore... Adam: When the zombies came, everyone died! :Adam laughs and juggles his chainsaws. Adam: That's why I decided to give all the happy people a lift on this fun ride. :Frank glances at a cart as it goes by, noticing some dolls with blood on them inside of one of the carts. Adam: I won't let you stop the ride gramps! If the ride stops, then the zombies come back and that won't be any fun at all! Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Battling Adam ;Battling Adam At the start of the fight, Adam is on the far side of the Space Ride track. Head shots are effective against him, but the best tactic is to run out of the Space Ride station away from Adam and onto the second floor walkways around Wonderland Plaza. His dual small chainsaws are capable of doing a lot of damage, so Frank needs to keep a distance and shoot the balloons he inflates before he throws them at Frank; his balloons will damage him much more than almost any of your weapons can, with the bonus of stunning him for a few seconds to allow for a couple of more shots. ;Toy cubes One strategy is to drop down into the children's play area below, and kick the toy cubes at Adam, using first-person view for increased accuracy. They will knock him over and allow Frank to get a couple of shots in before he retaliates with fire breath. Therefore, run after attacking Adam. Frank can also pick up one of the gumball machines and throw it at him. ;Melee weapons The sledgehammer's primary attack is good, as is using the Katana, Battle Axe or Sword. ; Chainsaw Another strategy in to grab a big chainsaw from Crislip's at around 8:00pm. The problem is that it is a two handed weapon, so every time a zombie grabs Frank, he drops the chainsaw. }} Rescuing Greg align=right } Greg stubbornly does not obey waypoint commands, will run ahead, and every few feet stops until Frank walks back to him. Greg: This way! C'mon! align=right } Once the shortcut is opened, Frank will be able to go quickly travel between Paradise Plaza and Wonderland Plaza without having to go through Leisure Park and being attacked by the Convicts. :In the Wonderland Plaza bathroom. Greg: Just head through here and we're already at PARADISE PLAZA. Nice shortcut huh? That's as far as I can take you. You're on your own from here on out. }} Second small chainsaw and books ﻿When Frank first defeats Adam make sure he grabs the Small Chainsaw, then stop the ride and grab the second small chainsaw. When Frank is following Greg stop at Sir Book-A-Lot to grab the Criminal Biography book and have Yuu and Shinji join if Frank hasn't already. When Frank goes through Greg's shortcut, (important in later missions, especially Medicine Run) go to Bachman's Bookporium and pick up the Engineering book along with the Entertainment book. Frank now has practically indestructible chainsaw, the books make it last 27x longer than normal. Scoop expires Trivia Video .]] Images Battling Adam Dead_rising_japanese_tourists_shooting_adam.png|The Japanese Tourists can help, but are liable to be killed. Dead_rising_out_of_control_adam.png Dead rising out of control adam near stairs.png Dead rising out of control adam swinging chainsaws.png Dead rising out of control adam spinning with chainsaw.png Dead rising out of control adam spinning with chainsaw (2).png Dead rising out of control adam on stairs.png Dead rising out of control adam the clown along hallway.png Dead rising out of control adam photo ball perfect.png Dead_rising_out_of_control_adam_greg_leading_(2).png Bloody dolls File:Dead_rising_wonderland_plaza_(2).png File:Dead_rising_wonderland_plaza_(3).png Adam killed cutscene Dead_rising_out_of_control_adam_greg_leading_(3).png Greg Dead_rising_out_of_control_adam_greg_leading.png Dead rising out of control greg.png Adam in Overtime Mode (Infinity Mode?) Dead_rising_real_mega_buster_adam_overtime_mode_(3).png|Adam in Overtime mode Dead_rising_real_mega_buster_adam_overtime_mode_(2).png Dead_rising_real_mega_buster_adam_overtime_mode.png See also Notes External links